


Incisive

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [70]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>incisive: adjective: inˈsīsiv:  intelligently analytical and clear-thinking.</p><p>late Middle English (in the sense ‘cutting, penetrating’): from medieval Latin incisivus, from Latin incidere ‘cut into’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incisive

John watched in amusement as Sherlock circled the tree, muttering to himself about placement of lights in relationship to ornaments, how the tinsel would interact with the popcorn strands, and pine needles, how could he experiment with them...finally throwing his hands up in disgust and throwing himself on the couch.

The most incisive, sharp-witted mind in the UK(Sherlock would add, 'and Europe') was defeated by the idea of decorating a Christmas tree. He looked up at John and scowled as he saw the humour dancing in John's deep blue eyes.

"I don't even understand why we are doing this?"

"Because you brought this tree home last night-"

"A moment of weakness. You always talk about the tree your grandparents put up and I wanted to do this for you."

"You remember-"

"I remember everything about you, every word you've ever said, John. I have deleted full text books and half of my ash statistics to make room for you."

John stood from his chair and walked over to the detective, now curled up in the foetal position, his face turned to the back of the couch, utterly demoralized.

He knelt down and touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Sherlock, that is the loveliest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Sherlock turned towards his friend and lover and cleared his throat, which had become tight for some reason. He reached out cautiously, still a bit unsure of this new thing they had become, and gently stroked John's strong jaw. "I never want to forget a single thing about you, John." He pushed himself up and kissed him softly, yet with a passion that took John's breath away.

John opened his eyes slowly and looked at the man in front of him, eyes that defied description, raven curls that danced under his fingers and lips-that could make him do anything. The first time they made love, he had called him beautiful as they came down from their orgasm, and he felt Sherlock stop, and he whispered, "no, no I'm not."

John had sat up and looked at him, tears rolling down his cheekbones; eyes clamped shut, shaking his head. "Yes, love. You are beautiful and I will keep saying it until you believe me. You are simply the most beautiful human being I've ever known." 

John returned to the present, wondering what Sherlock was thinking. 

"I'm thinking white fairy lights, and I bet Mrs. Hudson has some glass ornaments downstairs, and we need to pop a lot of popcorn if we are going to thread-"

"Tea?"

"Oh yes, and definitely lots of tea, if we want to get this monster decorated before the new year." Sherlock brushed the curls from his eyes, placed a kiss on the top of John's head and hopped up, ready for the adventure of the slightly crooked tree.

John paused for a moment to watch the man he loved drag out the twisted and tangled mess of lights from the box, then went into the kitchen to put on the kettle.


End file.
